Through Brandi's Eyes
by reliance
Summary: Moments in Mary and Marshall's partnership as seen through the eyes of people they know.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Some what AU at this point. A random moment that has been floating in my mind for months now. I hope you will enjoy and comment on it.

No infringement intended of course. I do not own these characters and hope that I have faithfully depicted them for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Through Brandi's Eyes

Brandi is in her room studying when she hears them enter. Her sister is loud and rushed as always though this time she has Marshall in tow. They must have driven his truck since she hadn't heard the tortured cough of the probe pulling in and dying in the driveway. Why Mary kept that car she was sure she would never understand, one of her sister's many mysteries no doubt.

Bored with her studies she decided to join them in the kitchen where she heard them clattering around. Mary was usually in a good mood when Marshall was present and she'd like to take advantage of that while she could.

She had almost made it down the hall to the kitchen when she heard it; that tone in Marshall's voice that said something wasn't right.

"Let me see it"

"It's just a scratch I cleaned it out at the station and now i just need to put a bandaid on it."

"Sure, but not before I have a look at it"

There was a space of silence where Brandi flinched at just the thought of the glare she knew her sister was giving Marshall now.

"It hasn't stopped bleeding yet Mare, it has got to be more serious than a scratch."

"I'm fine Marshall, don't get yourself worked up about it."

It was Marshall's turn to glare.

"Well its certainly not worth sitting in the ER for hours and filling out all that frickin' paper work."

"Please let me be the judge of that... if it were up to you you wouldn't think anything less than amputation worth going to the ER about."

"I'm fine"

"Mare... please... I can't look out for you unless you let me."

"Fine, Florence"

Brandi could hear Marshall suck in air through his teeth and couldn't resist the urge to edge closer to the door frame and sneak a look at the pair.

To say they looked a little worse for wear would be an understatement. In addition to the short but apparently deep cut over Mary's left eye, she had a split lip and seemed to be favoring her right side. Marshall had the beginnings of a beautiful shiner, the knuckles on both hands were bruised and the pinky finger of his left hand had already been splinted.

They stood by the sink a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water between them. As Brandi watched, Marshall shifted his gaze from the cut to Mary's eyes. The thumb of his left hand curled to caress her cheek its pinky sticking out at an odd angle. the look was pained as if Marshall felt the physical pain of Mary's cut as if it had been his own flesh.

"It needs a stitch" he said at last and the spell was broken. Mary turned away from him and pressed the rag to her eye again.

"A stitch"

"Maybe three... Mare we should go to the hospital"

"For this? can't you do it... you've stitched up things like this before..."

"That was not as deep as this"

"So"

Marshal sighed it was his turn to take a step back.

"We don't have the right painkillers"

A bottle of whisky joined the pills on the counter with a loud thump. Marshall couldn't help but let out a short laugh.

"Yeah that might work but Mare... there are other variables I can't control"

"Like what." It was a challenge that Marshall took too long to answer.

Brandi realized the reason for Marshall's reluctance seconds before Mary did.

"I don't want to hurt you Mary... I don't want it to scar... I..."

"You won't" she counted off fingers as she addressed his concerns; "scars" she shrugged "I trust you and I don't trust hospitals"

"I guess I should be flattered that you prefer me to a licensed physician."

"Or I must really just hate paperwork"

"That too"

Their tone was sarcastic as always but Brandi could tell there was an edge to their words. Mary was asking Marshall to make a choice he didn't like.

"And I couldn't get you to go to the hospital willingly"

"Nope"

"And you'd probably hit me if I tried to force you"

"Kick and maybe even bite"

Had she seen the smile in the corner of Mary's lips when she said that or was she just seeing things now?

Marshall let out a long suffering sigh. "My kit is out in the truck I'll be right back"

"I'll order the pizza"

Brandi backed into the shadows as Marshall passed her on his way to the front door. He was shaking his head and the smile on his lips didn't quite reach his eyes.

Brandi stepped back to her position looking around into the kitchen. After taking a deep breath it was decided, she would let Mary know she was home.

"Hey sis whats up"she said to the back of Mary's head, where she stood at the table finishing the call to the local pizza shack, and feigned surprise when she turned to reveal the damage. It looked even worse up close, no wonder Marshall was worried.

"Whoa... what happened to you- and don't tell me I should see the other guy, he's probably dead"

Mary paled for a moment and then commented "No not dead... though when he wakes up he may wish he was. Junkie jumped me in an alley thought just because he was big he could pick a fight with me. Split my lip and knocked me into a dumpster before he got close enough for me to get my hands on him. Then he got scared went for a bottle started swinging. Managed to do this just before I knocked him out."

"You knocked him out?" Brandi wasn't altogether surprised but the jerk must have been pretty big to get even that close to hurting Mary. "Where was Marshall?"

"Holding off the other guy" Marshall entered with the large black tackle box that served as his first aid kit. Brandi tried to be surprised by his appearance but she didn't have to fake the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight of Marshall's thunderous scowl.

"You should put some ice on that before you're eye starts to close up" Brandi added genuinely concerned for Marshall she considered him part of the family at this point. She knew him well enough she could tell that whatever had happened to he and Mary, which she knew they weren't telling her the whole truth about, he was blaming himself for it.

"I will as soon as your sister lets me patch her up."

"Is that what the box is for?"

"Yes, Dr. Mann apparently makes house calls when stubborn Shannon women refuse to go to the ER like normal human beings."

Brandi expected a retort from her sister and she got it in one word punctuated by a shot of whiskey. "paperwork"

"Where do you want to do this Mare?" Marshall asked the edge in his voice begging her to change her mind. Mary simply pulled a chair away from the kitchen table, straddling it and resting her chin on her hands on the back. Marshall sighed and set the box beside her on the table sitting "properly" in the chair opposite her. He started preparing the supplies he'd need for the sutures. Surgical thread, alcohol swabs, and a curved needle all joined the growing line of medical equipment set precisely across the table top on a sterile cloth.

"This is going to sting" Marshall murmured as he gently dabbed at the cut with disinfectant. Mary flinched at first but noticing Marshall's corresponding flinch, attempted to remain still there after. Brandi settled into another chair at the table giving the partners space to work. After a few moments she was sure they'd forgotten her presence. Finishing with the swab, Marshall reached for the sterile needle and thread that lay ready for him to use. He stopped, meeting Mary's glance with a question which was answered with a silent nod. Mary closed her eyes as Marshall's hand cupped her cheek soft and supportive, the partners inhaled slowly as one. Marshall began to stitch hesitantly at first, choosing each movement and placement of the needle with extreme care. He grew a little more confident with each tiny stitch (in the end there were six) and then the desire to get Mary through this most painful part as quickly as possible exerted more pressure on his actions. As he locked off the stitches they both released a deep sigh a measure of tension rising off of them both. Marshal snipped off the end of the thread returning the needle and scissors to the table before taking Mary's face in both hands. Though she hadn't called out Mary could not hide her pain from Marshall. His thumbs deftly swept away the tears that had escaped her tightly shut eyelids before he leaned forward to place a kiss on her brow just above the new neat row of stitches. Brandi suppressed a yelp as Mary opened her eyes and blinked up at Marshall with a tender smile leaning into his hand she whispered "Thank you, Cowboy." Marshall smiled back sheepishly and the pair shared a long look. Brandi waited, waited for the potential kiss she felt hanging in the air. Were Marshall's lips growing closer to Mary's were Mary's trembling... Brandi would never know for at that moment the door bell rang breaking the spell.

Breaking eye contact and looking away from one another Mary's eyes found Brandi's as Marshall set about the task of cleaning up the medical supplies and preparing a bandage to protect the fresh stitches. Mary reached into her pocket and produced a small fold of bills passing them to Brandi. "Could you get the pizza please, Squish?" she asked as Brandi had already moved toward the front door. Mary's shout "and don't tip him too much" reached the front door at the same time that Brandi opened it to reveal the pizza delivery boy who blushed and studied his sneakers shyly after hearing Mary's comment. Brandi tried to smile as she payed him and thanked him for the pizza. Feeling sorry for the kid Brandi added, as he turned to climb into a car that looked almost as old as Mary's precious probe, "she's like that with everyone, don't let it get to you." The boy looked up and nodded his appreciation waving a bit as he got into his car and drove off.

"You scared that kid sis" she said as she entered the kitchen again setting the large pie on the table and watching as Marshall put the finishing touches on Mary's bandage. Marshall smirked and was about to say something sly when Mary punched him gently in the shoulder leaving him to rub at the spot melodramatically. Mary smiled at his performance before asking "where do you want to eat it, String bean?"

"Couch, Sunshine?" Marshall offered in answer to her question.

"I'll get the plates" Mary stated standing and setting a well practiced routine into motion.

In moments they were settled again in front of the TV Marshall and Mary side by side on the couch with Brandi in the arm chair. They ate and laughed as Marshall, with remote in one hand and ice bag in the other, piloted the remote control through a series of channels that were dismissed for one absurd reason or another resulting in tearful hilarity that made Mary clutch at her bruised ribs. After another half hour Brandi found herself yawning in pleasant weariness, she was ready to call it a night. She bid the pair good night, as they settled into the couch watching a classic action film which flickered and exploded on screen (Mary's choice of course). she noticed fleetingly as she passed around them and out of the room that Marshall had placed himself on Mary's good side and Mary had already begun to sink into him.

It was only a few hours later when Brandi awoke, far too early in the morning in her opinion, to the sound of raised voices and an only too familiar voice shouting heatedly in spanish.

It seemed that Mary and Marshall had fallen asleep on the couch together and Chico had discovered them when he'd come by to pick up the last of his things and officially finish moving out. Raph seemed to think that Marshall and Mary had been seeing each other and, Brandi thought wryly before entering the fray, it seemed neither Mary nor Marshall had seen fit to correct that assumption.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all for so kindly reviewing my story and one of you who even favorited it! I have truly begun to realize how much reviews mean to their authors and have resolved to do more reviewing of my own to show my sincere appreciation for their work.

This story emerged out of one of those reviews, thank you MoseSchrute, that suggested I write one from Raph's POV. There are many many ways this could have gone (bits of them are sitting on my hard drive now) but this one, connected to the events of 'Through Brandi's Eyes,' just begged to be written and posted here.

Disclaimer: Regrettably In Plain Sight is not mine. In the mean time I just play with the characters.

Through Chico's Eyes

It is early morning when Raph decides to collect the rest of his things from Mary's house. He keeps the radio blaring something hot and latin hoping to distract himself from the thought that this might be the last time he travels the well worn route between her place and his. Instead of drowning out his thoughts, the rhythm reminds him of Mary. He remembers... A night out with her at a local bar. The band is good and the beat perfect to dance to, but Mary stays in her seat refusing to dance with him. Gripping the steering wheel he realizes how well that moment described his time with Mary. She didn't want to dance with him... and now they were done. He and Mary were over and all that was left were the final goodbyes and the last bit of closure.

Raph stepped on the gas a bit hoping that he'd arrive at Mary's with enough time to actually talk to her before she left for work. Somehow he just needed to see her one last time to be sure... without a doubt... that this was what she really wanted. Mary said she didn't love him and that was the reason she called off the wedding. But why? Why didn't she love him? What had he done? What hadn't he?

The light changed ahead of him and he stopped to wait for the green. Looking around impatiently, his eyes settled on the early morning patrons of a street-side cafe. One pair in particular, still dressed for the evening and leaning close to laugh and talk, caught his eye. He remembers... waiting up for Mary only to get a call that she's still on the road and won't be home that night. Then, waking up the next morning to see Mary and Marshall, still dressed from the previous day, eating breakfast together at their kitchen table. They had laughed and smiled over coffee and pancakes, neither of them noticing that he was there.

As he turned up Mary's street and finally approached the house he saw it, Marshall's truck parked in the driveway beside Mary's probe. He tried to believe that Marshall had just come to pick Mary up for an early day at work. That had happened often enough for it to be true. He remembers... how after a night spent in bed with him, Mary would get up and step into the shower without so much as a good morning kiss for him. She'd rush about so as not to be late for Marshall and would forget to kiss him at all if he didn't follow her to the door. That's where He'd be of course, standing there with a coffee in each hand and a joke to make Mary laugh without fail. Reflecting on those mornings Raph recalled a sense of pleasure at the look on Marshall's face when he caught Mary into his arms and kissed her roughly with some of the passion of the night before. Had he imagined that Marshall looked away when his hands wandered to caress Mary's hips?

She had been his Querida then. Though she never seemed to like that name or in fact offer him any other pet name but Chico, though even that had come from Brandi. Marshall, on the other hand, she called by so many different names it was hard to keep up. Dufus or Pervis were favorites though sometimes he was String Bean or Florence or Cowboy. To which Marshall would call her Cowgirl or Sunshine or even 'My Girl' surprisingly without loosing a limb. There was something in the way that Marshall called Mary "Mare" and the way that the tone between them seemed to shift as often as the nicknames they'd exchange that he did not like, an intimacy, an inside joke that he had never been made a party to.

Slapping his palm into the steering wheel he gave up waiting for the two to appear. Turning off the engine he slammed the car door and stalked toward Mary's front stoop. Reaching the door he didn't bother to ring or knock just used his key to unlock the door and enter. Fleetingly he remembers the fight he'd had just to have a key and how it had been among the first things that Mary had asked him to give back. Gritting his teeth he also remembers the day he learned that Marshall had a key. While he had stared at Mary in frustration, she had shrugged and said "of course" as if it was no big deal that her partner had a key to the house when her fiancé did not.

He steps into the foyer, ready to call out his arrival to the quiet house, when he notices something odd. Mary's boots, usually thrown to land somewhere by the door are standing at attention against the wall next to a pair of only too familiar cowboy boots. Not only was Marshall here but he'd been here for a while, probably since last night. Moving in a daze through the hall his eyes alight on yet another testament to Marshall's presence in the house, a pair of badges and sidearms rested side by side on the entry hall table along with a single set of keys. They seemed to fit there side by side, the boots the guns and the badges...

Closing his eyes he takes a breath and repeats to himself _Mary is not mine, Mary is not mine _but it fails to calm him. Instead an answering mantra starts up in his brain _then whose, then whose. _He remembers... all the times he'd caught them together. Marshall so much closer to Mary than she would ever let him get.

All the mantra's in the world are not enough, when he turns the corner into the living room and finds them asleep on the couch. He takes a deep breath, and in the seconds before he roars out his displeasure, thinks- _we were engaged and she never let me hold her like that!_


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for screwing up on the continuity last chapter. It's been a while since I've seen the episode where Raph and Mary split. No, she did not call off the wedding. As Enfleurage commented, thank you by the way, it was a decision made through indecision, and I agree thats an important distinction. I considered going back and editing it but I think I'll let it stand. I prefaced the first chapter by saying it was slightly AU and I'll continue in that vain, though I believe that the details, particularly with Marshall and Mary are very important.

So Jinx... it seemed like she needed a chapter of her own. She's not the most observant person but I think even some things can't escape her notice. Because I like to think there's an ounce of good at least in everyone, even someone like Jinx, I've decided to depict her as sober, for the moment, and in a fleeting moment of introspection, remorseful.

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me but my twisted imagination.

Through Jinx's eyes

They had fought that morning, she and Mary. A common enough occurrence that she was sure she couldn't remember the meat of it now. Something about the house and not doing her share of housework.

She'd huffed and puffed until Mary had shaken her head and marched out to the pool for swim.

She was there now, swimming lap after lap without ceasing. Jinx wanted to feel worried, but there was nothing unusual about Mary's behavior. She watched her daughter athletically glide through the water. Jinx thought, she is young and beautiful and it has been weeks she she broke up with Chico. He'd been here only yesterday morning to pick up the last of his things.How long would it take for Mary to find someone new? Jinx hoped it would be soon, she'd be a young grandmother and she could get the kids to call her something other than grams, or nana. Maybe auntie...

As her thoughts began to wonder, she heard a knock at the door. There was no one in the house so she shrugged and went to answer it. She was surprised to find Marshall on the front stoop. It was Mary's day off and she hadn't mentioned that she was doing anything with Marshall later. Not that she would _ever _tell her poor mother where she was going.

She told Marshall that Mary was swimming out back and shut the door behind him as he walked through the house. Taking him in from the back, she had to admit he was handsome in a geeky sort of way. He certainly knew how to wear a pair of jeans. Had they met in a bar she might've flirted with him and asked him to buy her a drink. As it was, she figured Mary wouldn't look highly on her propositioning her partner. See, she was trying to be good!

Her eyes followed Marshall as he slipped through the back door and out to speak with Mary. She followed him as far as the kitchen and took up a watching post at the window behind the sink. The dishes in front of her providing a good cover for her plans to spy on the pair. Just motherly concern of course.

She leaned in closer contemplating cracking the window so she could overhear the conversation. She decided against it realizing she'd probably be caught. But watching wasn't out of the question...

She watched Marshall watch Mary. He just stood there and took her in with his eyes. _It wouldn't be hard to catch a man like that_, she thought, _he'd already swallowed the hook. _She wondered if Mary knew that. Jinx blinked as she realized that Marshall wasn't trying to attract Mary's attention. He'd simply seated himself at the rim of the pool, pulled off his boots and eased his feet into the water. He sat there for a few moments unmoving, until at last Mary's strokes slowed and she came to him.

They spoke and Marshall must've said something funny because Mary started to laugh. Jinx watched her daughter's face light up, and a smile curl around her lips that she hadn't seen before. She was perhaps more surprised than Marshall was, when Mary pulled him into the pool with a splash. They splashed and rough housed with each other like children. Jinx had almost lost interest when Marshall at last managed to capture Mary in a bear hug and hold her until the water and their breathing calmed. Mary didn't leap away from him or even struggle much after a bit. Jinx realized that Mary didn't _want _to be let go.

When did that happen? she thought. Mary barely stood being touched by anyone, even her mother! But this must be something different.

The moment came and passed where she thought something _more _might happen between the pair. Somewhat disappointed she glanced down at the half washed dish in her hands.

Maybe it mattered who was doing the touching? She was beginning to realize that Mary reacted differently to Marshall's presence than to anyone else's, even Chico's it seemed. Still, she couldn't put her finger on the difference.

Looking up she caught sight of another rare smile blossoming across her daughter's face. Mary was... Mary was... happy. Could that be it? Marshall simply made Mary happy.

Jinx tried to think of the last time she had seen her daughter smile at her, really smile like she was doing now. Only coming up with fuzzy and disjointed memories of her daughter's life she felt... hollow. She didn't know how to feel anything but numb.

She turned away from the window, looking for an escape from these thoughts and feelings. The faster the better.

But before she stepped over the threshold and out of the kitchen she looked back. A tear slipping down her cheek as she took in this last image of the pair.

Marshall had removed his soaked tee shirt and shaken the water out of his hair till it stood up in disorderly points. Mary sat beside him on the rim of the pool water still running down the surprisingly open back of her red one piece swimsuit, and the thin scar too, too close to her spine. Mary's hand extended, fingers gently reaching to a place in the hollow of Marshall's right shoulder just as his came to rest just below her sternum. When her head dipped Marshall leaned forward pressing a light kiss to her forehead. TIlting her chin up Mary met his eyes and licked her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, the suspense is killing even me! I Considered writing a chapter for Stan or even Eleanor (and I may yet, this started as a one shot!) but the tension between Mary and Marshall is just too excruciating.

So here goes, this time from Mary's perspective. Sorry for the delay, I wanted to be sure that this was worthy of Mary and all of you (and I'm still humble enough to have my doubts).

Disclaimer: not mine but oh how I wish it were!

Through Your Eyes

She leaned her head against the car window looking out at the night time desert as it rolled past her. Sometimes Marshall's insistence on remaining within ten miles per hour of the speed limit annoyed her, but not tonight.

Had she been driving, the scenery would have flown by them featureless and unimportant. Watching it now she couldn't help but wonder what her partner saw when he looked out at the landscape.

She could have asked,but didn't. She took a moment to just drink him in,to see him clearly without the details flying past in a blur. He was relaxed in the seat beside her tapping on the steering wheel and humming quietly along with the music on the radio. Something slow, sappy and country; one of his few guilty pleasures. She laughed inwardly. Though she knew her partner to be a real badass lawman, he certainly didn't look it now. Even after all these years she sometimes found it hard to fit together all the pieces that made up one Marshal Marshall Mann. He was one of a kind, alright.

For one, he saw everything, or seemed to. Standing on a corner with a pad and pen deftly drawing the sniper sight-lines for a building, or recognizing different types of tropical fish as they swam by in a tank.

His endless reserves of random facts weren't as useless as she had once thought. They were simply the overflow of a constantly active and inquisitive mind. She couldn't count the number of times his knowledge had saved them and their witnesses and these days she only ragged him on it out of a force of habit... and of course she lo- enjoyed getting a rise out of him.

Marshall could see that too. She knew he'd seen the difference, the shift, over the years. Her teasing of him now was more out of affection than annoyance. She had no intention to hurt him, ever, and yet she had. He had put his cards on the table and she'd told him to fold without showing her hand.

The song changed and Marshall smiled recognizing it as one of his favorites. She found herself weirdly wishing she knew the words. Something about love and all the wrong choices that were really the right ones. He was such a girl, but the meaning wasn't lost on her. Above everything, Marshall believed in love, he believed that people could be good and be good for each other. In her experience it wasn't that simple, it could never be that simple. Could it?

They were so different, she and Marshall, worlds different. It wasn't just their pasts, though that was a huge part of it. He was so good to her, so patient and forgiving. She was sure he knew every word to her favorite song by heart. She hadn't even needed to tell him which one it was.

Ever since he'd been shot in that gas station she had known that he was a much better friend to her than she deserved... than she would ever be able to be to him. She tried but it seemed she wasn't built that way. Somehow she understood that he knew that too.

Yet, he stayed.

She had pushed him away... gotten kidnaped... gotten engaged to Raph... dragged him into her family troubles... gotten shot... fallen apart in front of him... and run off with Faber because... because... he wasn't messy.

Yet, he stayed.

He'd promised to stay and she wasn't used to people keeping those kind of promises. She wasn't used to someone caring about the choices she made for herself. She wasn't used to being able to count on anyone.

She didn't know what would become of her without him in her life, but what kind of life would he have if he stayed?

Marshall... she looked over at him as he gazed out at the stillness, the moon and the open road. He didn't deserve messy. He was the forever kind, the happily ever after kind.

The cowboy in the white hat riding off into the blazing sunset after having run the bandits out of town. She couldn't stand to pull him down off of his horse. Now she _knew _she'd been watching too many of his movies...

Still, it was true that she'd never be... enough for him and she'd be fooling herself if she hadn't realized they'd reached a point where they needed to make a choice.

She took a deep breath and sat up straighter in her seat. They were still 3 hours out of Alberquerque and this would probably be the last bit of peace they'd have for a while. She needed to talk with him, she needed to make him understand that they needed to move on... that this... whatever it was... wasn't good for him and...that she knew they couldn't be_ just_ partners anymore.

Noticing her body language Marshall reached out to turn down the radio till you couldn't hear it over the sound of the desert wind. Rather than return it to the steering wheel, he lowered the hand to rest between them; an offer that she fought with herself not to accept. If this was going to work she needed to keep it together and stay distant from him.

For his sake she needed to convince him she didn't need him. That she didn't... want him so close.

Opening her mouth to speak the words caught in her throat and she chocked on them. The coughing didn't ease until she accepted the bottle of water Marshall had opened for her and felt his warm and gentle hand rubbing her back.

Then he said them, the words she knew would be her down fall... and his.

"What do you need?"

She shook her head, trying to convince herself that the tears in her eyes were from the chocking but she knew they weren't. Marshall stole a closer look into her face, reaching a thumb up to wipe away a tear before deftly pulling the car off of the road and getting out to come around to her.

She shivered and the water bottle crackled under her grip. She needed to convince him, she had to look into his eyes and tell him that if he wouldn't leave she would.

For his sake.

She gasped and jumped as her door was pulled open, nearly spilling what remained of the water in the bottle. She could tell she was scaring Marshall as he crouched beside the car looking up at her with those open eyes. He wouldn't see it coming she realized as a new wave of tears began to flow. So much for keeping it together... dammit get a grip!

For his sake.

"What do you need, Mare? I'm not going anywhere"

"no, you're not and thats the problem." His eyes widened further and she couldn't take him looking up at her like that. She undid the seatbelt and barely gave him enough time to step aside before she barreled out of the car and into the desert night. Because she couldn't say it to his face, she whispered it to the clear sky filled with stars.

"I can't do this anymore, Marshall."

She felt him move closer, instinctively taking his usual position three steps behind her right shoulder. She tried not to think how she would feel him standing there even after he'd gone, and crossed her arms around her chest where it began to hurt.

"Do what anymore, Mare?"

"Marshall... we can't be partners anymore."

She waited for it and knew the moment when confusion turned to anger.

"Why?" it was a calm inquiry but barely.

She had prepared so many lies. Things she knew would anger him; force him to go once and for all. She had been prepared to make him hate her so much that he couldn't stand her presence let alone forgive her. She told herself it was for his sake.

She couldn't do it. In this one thing at least she would try to be the friend he deserved, her last act as his partner would be her best.

"I'm... no good for you." She turned quickly to shut down his retort, pressing her hand firmly into his chest where she could feel his heart beating. "If you stay, if we stay together, I'll just destroy you. Use you up till there is nothing left. You keep giving Marshall and I can't give it back."

He swallowed, she saw it. She waited for him to step back from her burnt and angry but he didn't, nor did he defend her. He did something worse.

He reached out and pulled her in, she closed her eyes but felt everything as his hands cupped her face and drew her lips into a kiss.

She fell into him forgetting her plans forgetting it was wrong to... to lo...

Coming up for air she jumped away from him. "NO!" she turned away from him wanting to run- her fingers jammed into her hair. "It's too messy, its... its..."

His arms came around her from behind, and she could not find it in herself to shake him off.

"Let me decide that" his voice was low and calm with just the tiniest hint of his badass lawman tone. The tone that proved the strength and will she could feel coiled in his arms. The same arms that settled loosely around her waist, framing without caging her. She knew he'd let go if she asked, but she didn't ask.

"I think you know that... I love you Mary... more than a partner should. But let me decide whats good for me."

"Why..." she had to ask it or forever lose her chance "Why me Marshall? What do you see in me that's worth loving? worth sacrificing all your dreams of things you know I can't give you?"

"The only thing constant in my dreams is you, and if you'd only let me share my life with you I would be content." she bowed her head and listened to that voice that wasn't her partner, wasn't her friend but was just Marshall, the man that loved her with all of his heart. "Mary, you don't love someone in spite of their faults you love all of them, the whole package. I love all of you. I love..." he punctuated the thought with a kiss to the top of her head as it nestled beneath his chin. "your love for your family even when they don't deserve it. I love..." he kissed that tender place behind her ear "your sarcasm." She could feel his smile now and allowed herself to lean into him more as he punctuated the next statement with a kiss to her neck. "I love the way you care for our witnesses. I love..." he turned her in his arms so he could look into her eyes and kiss the small fading line above her eye. "your trust in me. I love that you let me comfort you." He kissed her playfully on the nose "I love how you keep me honest." She brought a hand up to cup his cheek and he turned into it kissing her palm. "I love your smile, when you let me see it. your vulnerability, your strength..." he looked deeply into her eyes "I love that you love me."

"how? how do you know?" she asked breathlessly.

"if you didn't you wouldn't be trying to run."

She swallowed, remembering her purpose. This didn't change anything... did it?

"You do know that I'd follow you, Mare, don't you?"

She could see the truth of it in his eyes.

"Why are you fighting this, Mary? What do you need?"

"I need... not to hurt you" she ran a thumb across his cheek feeling that little bit of stubble there. "I need not to lean on you so hard. I need to see you happy."

"I trust you Mare you would never hurt me, not really. I want you to lean on me I can take it I promise. We've made it this far haven't we?" He swept a piece of hair behind her ear "You make me happy Mary... and maybe you're right its not the best thing for my health and sanity" he smiled "but you do. I want us to be happy together"

"forever? I'm not the forever type, Marshall. I don't know that I can promise you that."

"And I don't want you to."

She blinked up at him and he let out a small laugh.

"Of course I would like you to marry me, but I'm not stupid. Mary Elizabeth Shannon, I'll take whatever you can give me. A year, 5 years, a week an hour or just a kiss. I can build a life on that, can you?"

Could she? It would be terribly selfish. He was making it so easy, too easy on her.

"I'm scared Marshall, a year from now, maybe two if we're lucky, I'll walk out the door and not come back" she put a finger to his lips to stop him from speaking "and I know you're saying you understand that, that you'd understand if I ran. But, it would break you. The uncertainty the fear, I can't build a life on that. Not with you. It would be selfish and wrong... so wrong"

He just pulled her more tightly to him wrapping his long arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"or maybe it would be right" he whispered into her hair. "maybe you would never run and two years would be twenty or more. you can't know the future"

"and neither can you, Marshall." She paused not wanting to say what she knew they were both thinking, had been forced to think over the years. "Even if I didn't run. Even if we were happy, you know there are no sureties. Any day one or both of us could be killed. Marshall, you could loose me... I could loose you and have no say in it. Wouldn't even see it coming"

"It would be worse to never try, it would be worse to live and regret never having at least tried"

She pulled away from him, she needed to see his eyes. They were glassed over in tears.

"you really believe that?"

"I do." he nodded and looked into her until she couldn't take it anymore. She broke his gaze biting her lip.

"I don't want to live without you" she admitted looking down at her hands as they played with a button on the front of his shirt.

Marshall laced his fingers through hers and brought them to his lips for a kiss.

"I promise I'll try to live for you" he said looking into her eyes.

"I promise... I'll try to live for you" she returned to him, the words felt more binding than any marriage vow and she had meant every word. "It won't be easy" she warned.

"Nothing that's good ever is..." He leaned in to kiss her deeply but she stopped him.

"Marshall?"

"Mary?"

"You said you don't want me to promise you forever."

"Yes, Mary, I don't need you to say that you'll marry me or give me anything but today"

"There is one problem with that" she said a smile beginning to tug at the corner of her lips.

"What?" She could tell Marshall had no idea what she was was going to say and that he was more curious than scared. That's what finally gave her the courage to say it.

"I may not be good at forever, probably suck at it. But, I love you too much not to want to try to have that with you."

He blinked, his already quick mind racing to catch up.

"Mary Shannon... you are unpredictable"

"And I bet you love that too"

"I do." he chuckled. "Mary, do you mean?"

"I do, Marshall. Till death do us part"

She thought Marshall was speechless with joy as he swept her into a passionate kiss. But she couldn't help but laugh at the moon when he added beneath his breath

"till death do us part, or we kill each other first"

She stopped up his grinning mouth with another kiss and discovered it was her favorite way to get him to shut up.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your support. It is really a blessing and one of the medicines for the cold I've been suffering through this week. In honor of the (as I write this) 10 reviews 7 favorites and 8 alerts! I give you Eleanor's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own IPS or Mary and Marshall, I only wish I did.

Through Eleanor's Eyes

She was there on business, or thats what she claim if asked. In truth she was here for Stan. She'd missed him more than she was willing to admit to just now and all the phone calls and emails could not replace the comfort of just being near him.

Like the eery calm before a storm, the Witsec office had been quiet. Too quiet in the chief's opinion.

Her presence in Stan's office now, was in no small part due to his need to hear her opinion on the behavior of his inspectors. "They're just different" was all he'd managed to tell her over the phone when she called him from the road.

She was early and had hoped to kill the hour or so while Stan finished up his regular meeting with the finance department watching her favorite Soap Opera M&M... she laughed to herself it fit didn't it? The M's in question had yet to appear (Charlie had let her into Stan's office and then hid behind her former desk before running off on 'errands' ... _I wonder what Mary's been telling him) _and she feared she'd have no insight to share with Stan over lunch.

A loud argument started up behind her, bursting through the elevator doors... _Speak of the devils..._

Even without picking up on the line of the argument she could see they were consumed by it. They were each completely unaware of anything but the other. Not all together strange of course but usually one or both of them would have an eye out at all times. It was this vigilance, Stan said, that made them one of best teams in Witsec. In the back of her mind she found it a little disturbing that neither of them had noticed her there but for the moment she reveled at the chance to catch them unawares.

She noticed quickly how Mary had verbally and physically backed Marshall into a corner. She also noticed that Marshall had let her and that they both were enjoying the exchange entirely too much.

"I know you have it so give it up" Mary said with that spark that was part play and all predator, lesser men would have shrunk away from her but not this man. He jumped into the fire feet first.

"give what up" he shrugged not so innocently

"Its been in your coat pocket all week"

"How do you know what's in my pockets?"

In answer Mary dove in going for said pocket only to find herself pinned to the wall in the position she'd planed for Marshall. He'd seen it coming of course and, Eleanor realized with a gasp that she clamped both hands over, Mary knew that he would and had ended up precisely where she wanted to be.

Eleanor bit into her fist as she watched their stances grow soft, the tension that always followed them shifting to something just as intense but somehow softer, deeper. Mary's right hand reached up between them to pull at Marshall's collar till his head dipped and his stance spread to frame her against the wall. A piece of hair fell into his eyes and Mary smoothed it behind his ear as she cupped his cheek leaning in for a long sweet kiss.

As they parted and breathed deeply as one Mary's left hand emerged from the folds of Marshall's coat a small cherry wood box in the center of its palm. Marshall looked down at it and up again into Mary's eyes. His thumb gently swept away the tears that had begun to slip down her cheek.

"Its been in there for two weeks" he whispered giving her a smirk which she returned.

"and you were waiting for the right moment?"

He leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I was waiting for this moment"

"Dufus" she shook her head before locking her lips over his once more.

They broke the kiss smiling breathlessly at one another. Glowing.

Mary laughed nudging Marshall a little with her fist "So?"

"So?" his befuddled confusion made her laugh.

"It's your proposal, Cowboy" she prompted him.

Marshall was laughing so hard in relief, in happiness... that he had trouble composing himself enough to take Mary's hands in his and opening the cherry wood box between them ask...

"Mary Elizabeth Shannon, for reasons that I do not fully comprehend and with full knowledge that you will probably be the death of me... I need you to know that I love you, that I want to live for you and that I will be eternally happy if you would agree to try forever with me. Will you Marry me Mary?"

Mary looked him straight in the eye and without pause answered "yes, Marshall, yes."

All the kisses before were pecks compared to the deepness of the kiss that followed, so deep that even Eleanor turned aside. She had nearly put her fist in her mouth trying to keep from disturbing the precious moment between the pair.

She had nearly choked when a cell phone rang and Marshall's, now faintly husky, voice answered. Mary slipped the ring onto her finger as she looked worriedly up at Marshall who signaled that she should join him as he made to leave the office. One of their witnesses was in need and with a flick of a switch they were back in work mode. That professional exterior only faltered for an instant when, as the elevator doors clicked shut, Marshall lifted Mary's left hand to kiss the finger where the ring now rested looking as if it always belonged there.

Eleanor let out a breath, a myriad of thoughts racing through her mind.

Oh Wow!

How big had the pool gotten?

Did she really just..

What had Marshall chosen for Mary's ring.

Wait Mary had accepted a ring... from Marshall...!

And as she crossed her legs and settled more deeply into his chair...

boy did she have some insight for Stan!


	6. Chapter 6

Sincerest apologies all. As soon as I started planning these chapters my muse (and my time) fled. figures. Life intervenes.

Originally I hadn't thought of writing one for Faber. But when one of you mentioned it in the reviews it really got my mind going. This one is shorter by far than the others but don't worry Stan is next and his chapter is practically finished. A Wedding for Valentines Day I promise!

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own IPS, they can keep Faber.

Through Faber's Eyes

They were U.S. Marshall's and Witsec inspectors to boot, it wasn't like he was expecting a spread in the commitments column. Or, given his history with the pair, an engraved invitation. Still it was a shock when he heard it through the inter office grape vine that two US Marshals, partners, were getting hitched without much complaint from the higher ups.

Almost unheard of, it smelt of scandal, coercion... and for him it seemed like too much of a coincidence.

He called down to Albuquerque to 'follow up' getting the information he wanted out of that new kid before he'd even dropped the question.

It was them all right, Marshall and Mary were getting married and no one was contesting it nor questioning their continued partnership. There was talk that there was a precedent for this type of thing and Washington had just let it go. Covered their asses more like, he snorted.

Washington had no doubt realized something that anyone who'd spent a significant time with Mary and Marshall knew. Each of the Marshal's kept the other in check. The push and pull of their personalities perfectly matched to bring out the best and tame the worst of both of them.

He had his doubts for them as a couple but never as partners. Even when he thought he might have something with Mary he knew that there would be a part of her that always and only belonged to Marshall. He'd tried to live with that, a small price to pay for a short time spent with one Mary Shannon. But fact was, she wasn't complete without that piece. Mary shined so bright because Marshall was one step behind her, without him she was not the same.

Letting out a breath he decided to be happy for them. Kitten would have her cake and eat it too. Who was he to stand in the way of that? _Really?_


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is as promised.

I admit to being intimidated by this chapter. How do you do an event like this, between _this _pair justice. I was very aware that this chapter could easily slide into the realm of fluff (not that fluff doesn't have its own value- I believe in it like any self respecting fangirl) however, that was not my goal when I initially set to writing the first chapter of what this story has now become. It was envisioned as a 'slice of life' and I hope this continues in that vain.

After all, what I like best about this pairing and these characters is their realism. They can be a bit over the top and extreme, but aren't we all at times? The idea that two human beings (as distinct and imperfect as they may be) can come together in a perfect partnership, Is one that my heart clings to. That a world (even if its only fictional) exists in which relationships like M&M's are possible is a balm indeed.

Disclaimer: Not mine, of course no infringement intended. Because that's just not cool.

Through Stan's Eyes

It was a beautiful clear early spring afternoon. The gentle breeze carried the clean scents of the desert sand and sunlight. They had chosen a scenic overlook, perched high up on a ridge, with a magnificent view of the desert just outside of Albuquerque. There was nothing but rolling sand and ageless rock formations for as far as the eye could see. Unconventional yes, but nothing about Marshall and Mary had been predictable... except for this day, or the idea of it.

He'd tell anyone who'd listen that he'd known (or at least had the best sources, Eleanor was uncanny) that the two of them were headed in this direction. It hadn't stopped his jaw from dropping when Marshall had asked him for his blessing to marry Mary. He remembered the words now, just as though it were yesterday, Marshall had said: "I know she'd kill me if she knew I'd asked, but... you're the closest thing Mary has to a father and..." He had never seen the tall Marshall that nervous not in a gun fight, not facing down Mary in one of her moods... never. He had known that whatever came next would change everything for his inspectors. "Stan, I've asked Mary to marry me and she said yes. I... I would like to ask your blessing as a friend and your... understanding as our boss." When he had picked his jaw off the floor the answer was an emphatic yes on both accounts. The likelihood of them someday tying the knot had become a certainty in his mind months or maybe years ago and he had decided that he would support them all the way. He couldn't and wouldn't vouch for the leadership in D.C. but as far as he was concerned, both as their friend and their boss, he was happy for them. His words to Marshal after the relieved laughter died down were a bit of tongue and cheek "Its about time she made an honest man of you." Marshal had had grace enough to smirk.

And here he was... looking out over the desert into the approaching sunset. He couldn't help feeling the rightness of it all. He checked his watch and saw it was time to find the bride. It had been Mary's idea for him to walk her down the aisle, he was stunned and honored. His inspectors kept on surprising him and he loved them like they were his own children.

The ceremony would be informal a few chairs set up in front of the view and a bare stretch of ground where the pair would stand. As a concession to Marshall's folks a preacher would say the words but Mary of course had refused to say the traditional vows. Her comment to Marshall at the time had been "if you think I'm going to vow to obey you, you've got another thing coming, Dufus" he had just laughed and kissed her right there in the office. He'd enjoyed watching Charlie blush and only half heartedly chided them to get back to work.

He had never seen them so happy, he knew it was cliche but it was true. Mary seemed to glow and an invisible weight had lifted off of Marshall's shoulders. Things had changed and yet somehow stayed the same. The love had always been there now it just had its proper name.

He straightened his tie as he approached the small pavilion that had been set up for the wedding party. There was a small flurry of activity as most of the guests had already taken their seats but the bridesmaids were finishing the last touches and the groomsmen swept Marshall away to the front of the gathering to wait for Mary. He'd spoken with Marshall earlier only to find him surprisingly calm. "aren't you nervous?" he'd asked. Marshall had simply answered "If I'm nervous, then Mary's nervous. She needs to know that there is nothing to be nervous about. She needs me to be calm, so... I am." He'd given him a wide smile and a pat on the back, Mary was in good hands and so was Marshall, they kept proving it everyday.

Brushing aside the drape that shielded the entrance to the bride's sitting area he had to stop to admire the view in front of him. In a rare moment of Shannon solidarity Jinx and Brandi stood on either side of a smiling Mary as she sat in front of a mirror pushed the last pin into her hair. Loose and curled he knew Mary's hair would gleam in the sunlight far more regal than any veil. She had decided early on that she wouldn't wear one, "screws with the sight-lines" had apparently been the comment to the much abused attendant at the bridal shop where Mary had eventually bought her dress. They had all smiled and nodded knowingly, that was Mary alright.

The dress was Mary too somehow. For a women who most people had only ever seen in jeans and boots she wore the knee length dress well. The simple off the shoulder style was flattering but modest. The skirt flared a little and if you looked really close there was even a bit of lace. Mary was a vision and he dared not break the spell as Brandi passed her a small white rose and helped her to settle it into the curls where they'd been swept away from her face over her ear.

Looking up, past her reflection in the mirror, Mary saw him and smiled. "its time then" she said, not waiting for an answer before standing and sending her mother and sister out to make their own entrances. He couldn't help but tell her as he offered his arm.

"I know you'll be hearing this a lot to day, but you are beautiful and Marshall is a lucky man"

She smiled more brilliantly if possible when they reached the head of the aisle and could see Marshall where he stood at the other end beaming back. As they took their first step toward him and the soft lilting music began to play she added.

"We're both lucky, Stan. Lucky and stubborn enough to make this work"

He was laughing and crying by the time they reached Marshall. He gave Mary a kiss on the cheek and smiled up at both of them as he passed her hand into Marshall's waiting one. They would always have his blessing, and all the luck he could ever wish for them.

AN: This just seemed to come to a natural end here, but don't worry there is more to come. Soon I promise! I think maybe Bobby D. has the perspective I need to finish out this stage of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Alas Not Mine

Through Bobby's Eyes

They were actually doing it, the preacher and everything. There had been so much speculation, and a fierce round of inter office betting, for and against this event actually occurring. He'd never had any doubts personally. If you knew them well enough you could see that they just worked. Though they could be flippant about so many other things about this they were dead serious.

Though the wedding would put to rest the worst of the gossip, that hadn't been their motivation. The ceremony was for them, and the simplicity of their taste rang through. There was none if the pomp and circumstance that usual accompanied these things, they kept what they wanted and skipped the rest. He laughed to himself, knowing Mary, anyone who went looking for a garter to toss would find a glock and a fairly good idea of which bit of their anatomy they'd be missing.

Mary was... gorgeous and Marshall's face could have split with the smile that he only had for her. Bobby had seen them determined, playful, annoyed and terrified, but he'd never seen them like this; completely off duty and incandescently happy.

He could think of no pair that deserved it more or had it longer in the making. He'd known since that terrible night when Mary was shot that if she pulled through Marshall would propose. Anyone who had seen Marshall at the hospital, or throughout those long weeks that followed, knew that he was in too deep to simply back away from a relationship with Mary; even if she _was_ engaged to another man. Bobby wondered if Mary's leaving Ramerez around that time meant that she'd begun to figure it out too...

He was happy it had only taken them months rather than years to do something about it. Their track record hadn't been promising in that respect. Had he been a betting man he would have taken those odds. He would of course have been happy to part with his money once proven wrong.

Once Stan had given his blessing and passed Mary's hand into Marshall's, the preacher began to settle in to the familiar cadence of this ritual. Bobby settled more deeply into his seat as he took in the sight of all the people who had gathered. Though Mary and Marshall had tried to keep the gathering, in Jinx's words 'impossibly small,' there had been quite a turnout. This crazy pair had kicked, clawed and nattered their way into everyone's hearts.

There had been a few catcalls and shout outs when the preacher reached that bit about "speak now or forever hold your peace." But if Mary and Marshall were _finally_ getting hitched no one had the balls to stand in their way. Not even a certain FBI agent that Bobby'd noticed silently fuming at the back. He was pretty sure that the Fed had not been on the guest list, but was content to let the man eat crow provided he "held his peace."

The preacher at last reached the part everyone had been waiting for, the vows. There was a sacred hush before Mary began to speak,

"I love you Marshall, I promise to love you for as long as i live" She closed her eyes for a minute taking a deep breath "and if there is a beyond i'll probably love you there too..."

Marshall returned her smile and their eyes locked, they were in their own place and had left the preacher, the guests and the mountains behind.

"Because we both know life is short, I promise to share mine with you without reservation... and expect you to call me out on it should I ever forget. I promise to protect you, even if it is from myself. I promise to need you and only you for my happiness, I promise to consider you in all of my choices, and I promise not to leave you, not if I have a choice, not ever."

Marshall looked down at their clasped hands before he started, his words slow at first

"I Love you Mary, Just the way you are. I love the person you have been and the person you're becoming. I will always love you without exception. I promise to share my life with you, I promise to keep you safe and be what you need." A deep breath "If it were up to me i would never leave you not for a day, not for a minute. I plan and I promise to stay right here beside you all the days and the minutes of my life and yours." He paused smiling up at Mary, "You are my Soulmate Mary, I know that you don't believe in those things... But you are the part of me I didn't know was missing until we met. Stan called it Stockholm Syndrome..." Mary hit him gently as the crowd shared in the joke, Bobby thought for a moment he might have heard Mary call Marshall 'Dufus.' When the ruckus calmed Marshall continued in earnest, "Mary, never for a moment doubt that you are all I need, that you are enough, that this is more than enough for me... more than I ever dared to dream of."

Mary beamed up at him and would have kissed him right then had not the preacher strategically cleared his throat. Mary's hushed comment to the greying cleric had sounded something like "Well get on with it then, we've waited long enough as it is." Which left Marshall nearly biting through his lip as the old man took a step back from a flushed Mary and started on the rings.

-o0o-

Bobby recalled the first time he'd seen the band on Mary's left hand. He'd waited an entire day before asking about it, marveling at how this ring suited Mary in ways Ramerez's had not. For one it was completely smooth, a slim band of inlaid stones that would neither catch on anything nor impede Mary's use of the hand. For another, Mary wasn't self conscious about it. When she spoke of Marshall her left thumb would subconsciously stroke the inside of the band, the action itself seeming to calm and ground Mary in almost the same way that Marshall's presence did. When curiosity had finally gotten the better of him and he'd asked for a closer look, he was again surprised. While diamond and turquoise rings were not unusual in the midwest, this one was especially unique as Bobby discovered when he stammeringly tried to cover up his realization that the "diamonds" inset into the ring were not... well diamonds. "Of course they're diamonds" Mary had answered with a knowing smirk that should have tipped him off "they're Cape May Diamonds." His confused look had Marshall laughing when he walked up a moment later to join the pair.

"Cape May diamonds," the tall marshal began to explain as his arm curled around Mary's back and she leaned into his side, "are actually deposits of naturally occurring quartz that are polished to the point of translucency by the waves and rough currents off the Coast of New Jersey and around Cape May Point. Some of the best specimens wash ashore on Sunset Beach in the town of Cape May giving the stone its name." he continued, smiling at Mary, calculating her response to his next comment. "they're kind of like pearls, natural beauties created through years of hardship and..." Marshall moved to defend his ribs from the jab of Mary's elbow that he expected and received, "agitation"

Bobby smiled to himself as he watched Marshall slide a second matching band onto Mary's finger to join the first, remembering how Mary had laughed and joked "leave it up to Encyclopedia Brown here to come up with something to combine New Jersey and New Mexico" he could tell how pleased Mary was with Marshall's choice and how proud she'd be to wear his ring.

The preacher clasped their joined hands together, proclaiming the last words that would, according to Mary, "seal the deal." When the man had at last announced "you may kiss your bride," and Marshall dipped Mary into a kiss that made Eleanor blush as she sat arm in arm with a teary Stan; Bobby couldn't help but raise the cheer "Finally!" that with the peals of following laughter seemed to resonate in the timeless landscape.

AN: Okay I'm a big fat stinking liar. Soon turned out to be not so soon and i have no excuse but that life has a way of intervening. Man plans; God laughs. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I thank you all for sticking with me. I won't tell you what i've planned next as its a sure fire way of keeping me from actually getting it done. It suffices to say that that this incarnation of M&M have a few more stories to tell and, muse willing, i'll write them.

The ring: I figured Mary had done the whole big rock thing and she and Marshall would want something different and meaningful. The Cape May Diamonds were inspired by a recent conversation with a friend who suggested (simple soul that i am) that i'd prefer a Cape May diamond to a real diamond in a wedding ring. The meaning seemed to fit for Mary too (as a fellow New Jersey-ian). Turquoise has many meanings, some of the most consistent being friendship, happiness and love. Some reports claim that when turquoise is given as a gift it has the power to protect those that wear it. I figured that Marshall being Marshall, he would have considered all these things in making his choice as well as choosing a style that he knew Mary would feel comfortable living with.


End file.
